Rain and Biscotti
by bluesraine
Summary: Maura shows Jane how to love a Woman. J/M. Naked- most of the time... R&R.


Summary - Maura shows Jane how to love a Woman.

Authors Note - Thats something I wrote while I was busy with "You and I were Magic", cause I needed something dirty, and thats what didnt fit into the other story. And I love to play with them.

Disclaimer - Yes, Rizolli and Isles still belong to TNT and Tess Gerritsen, but Maura is on my christmas wishlist, so ...

Reviews are love, Critics are welcome. :)

* * *

They had spent the day with Jane's family. They had played football on the street with some neighbours, and had a barbeque later. Maura enjoyed spending time with Jane and her family. They always welcomed her and treated her like a family member.

When they left after dinner, Angela handed her daughter some leftovers and candy. "I bet you will watch movies all night - you may need those."

Jane kissed her mother. "Thanks, Ma."

"Bye, Mrs. Rizzoli, thanks for the invitation. I had a great time."

Angela hugged Maura. "You really need to learn to call me Angela and you are always welcome here."

It got chilly outside, but Maura's car was parked at Jane's, and they decided to walk. They made it to the next block when the rain set in. Within a second they were dripping wet and freezing.

"Come on." Jane started running, and Maura tried her best to follow her in her new high heels.

They reached Jane's door shortly. Quickly, Jane dragged Maura inside and they rushed into the bathroom. Jane laughed when she tried to get out of her pullover.

Maura sat down on the edge of the tub. She had a wonderful afternoon and she felt comfortable with Jane's parents. They treated her as well as they treated their own kids and gave Maura the impression of how it must be to have a real family.

Jane saw the sad look on Maura's face. "Mau, is everything alright?"

She shrugged. "I had a great time. I like being with your family."

"But…?"

"Your family is… great, you know, a real family. You spend time together, you have dinners, you fight and fool around, you laugh… It's something I never really had. My adoptive parents worked a lot. In my holidays from the schools I went to camps when they were too busy to spend time with me."

"Oh Maura." Maura's wet hair was dripping slowly, but Jane also saw a few tears. She reached out and carefully wiped her cheeks. "We love having you, I love having you around. You are very welcome to my family." Then she smiled. "Get out of your clothes, I don't want you to get sick. You can have the hot water; it will be enough for one. I need to fix the boiler, but it still gives enough hot water for one person…"

Maura nodded. "Thank you Jane. It means a lot to me you share your family with me." She managed to get out a smile.

Jane pulled her up. "Shower, now," she ordered.

Maura pulled her wet pullover over her head. "Okay." Her shirt followed, and then she fumbled on her jeans. Jane could only stare, but when Maura peeled herself off her jeans she took a step back.

Maura looked at her and slightly smiled. "You want to join me?" Then she stepped into the shower, and threw her bra out. The hot water made the shower cabin steamy. "Come on Jane, you don't want to get ill. It is just me, I see naked people every day."

Jane hesitated, but she was already shivering so she finally got out of her wet clothes and stepped into the shower dressed in just panties and tank top. They realized how small the cabin was the second the door shut behind Jane and their bodies almost touched. Maura held the hot water over Jane's head. Jane swallowed some water and stroked her hair back.

Maura handed Jane the shower head when she grabbed the shower gel. "You need to get out of your underwear."

"But…"

"Seriously Jane, you don't need to be ashamed. I have seen naked people before."

"But…" Jane started again.

"Ah." Maura reached out and pulled Jane's shirt up. She threw it out and took the shower head. "You can do the rest yourself."

"Maura!" Jane protested, but when she saw Maura's look she gave in. Maura handed her the shampoo and covered herself with shower gel. Then she reached out for Jane again.

"Maura?"

"Sh, its fine."

"I don't like you to see me like this. I mean… I don't usually take showers with people."

"It's just me," Maura said softly. "It's fine. I'm not looking anywhere." She placed her hands on Jane's shoulder. "It's fine." Then she realized how tight Jane's muscles felt. "God Jane, why didn't you say your neck hurts?"

She shrugged. "It doesn't."

"Your muscles feel hard like wood." Maura draw a soft circle on the right shoulder. "Come on," she murmured. "Wash your hair."

When they were done, they wrapped themselves in big towels and went to Jane's bedroom. She turned the heat on and stretched out on the bed. She zapped through the TV channels when Maura sat next to her.

"Turn on your stomach."

"Why?"

"I will give you a massage."

Jane gave her a leery look before she turned around.

"Do you have oil?"

"There should be some in the kitchen."

"I mean massage oil Jane, I won't rub your back with olive oil, you would be smelly after that. Or do you own a body crème?"

"In the bathroom, somewhere."

Maura ran back to the bathroom, searched through the cabinet and returned with a bottle of crème. "This will do. TV off please."

Jane did as she was told and put the remote on the nightstand. It got dark in the room; only the small candle lit the scenery. Carefully, Maura twisted Jane's long hair into a ponytail and then pulled on the towel.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked and wanted to turn around.

"I can't massage you while you are wearing this."

The brunette hesitated, but then pulled away the towel. Maura let her eyes run over Jane's back, followed by her index finger. Then she added some crème and started to work on Jane's muscles. She slowly started on the shoulders, and worked her way down, pressing and relaxing the skin. Jane had already closed her eyes and was lost in the touch. Maura enjoyed touching her, feeling her soft skin under her hands.

When she felt that Jane's muscles were finally relaxed she leaned down. "Now, trusting me wasn't that hard." She placed a soft quick kiss on Jane's ear and stretched out next to her. She pulled the blanket over them and nestled her cheek onto Jane's shoulder.

They laid in silence for a moment. Then Jane turned around to face Maura. "You are amazing."

The blonde smiled. "I know. I learned from a master."

"I don't only mean this… but now I know what you can do with those hands you'll have to do it again. I didn't mean to be harsh earlier, but I… I'm not used to have people that close. I am… not shy, but… my skin, and the history written on it…"

"You know… you are not the only one with scars. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

"You don't have any."

"Oh I do. I admit most may be on my soul, but…" She pointed at her knee. "I felt when I was seven." Then she opened the knot of her towel. "When I was a baby, a newborn… I had a heart failure. A little hole." Slowly, she took Jane's hand and let her finger run over her skin. "You can barely see it because I was so young and the skin regenerated when I grew." She closed her eyes when Jane's finger brushed over the scar. "That's the reason my mother gave me away, I guess. Nobody wants a sick baby."

"It is not your fault" Jane said softly, "she wasn't strong enough… or passionate enough."

"I know" Maura whispered. She could barely breathe with Jane still touching her. When Jane put her hand on Maura's throat and let her thumb run her finger along her jaw line Maura closed her eyes. "Jane, I'm having inappropriate thoughts." Her voice broke.

"What?"

"I shouldn't have such thoughts about you, but I'm having them for a long while now and today was wonderful, and…"

Jane's finger stopped moving. "What kind of thoughts?" she asked.

"Inappropriate thoughts. Whenever you are in my personal space." Maura opened her eyes. She closed the small gap between them and touched Jane's lips. Jane didn't move when Maura slowly gave her another kiss and let her tongue run along her bottom lip. Then, Maura pulled back. "Those kinds of thoughts," she whispered. "Like throwing your towel away and discovering your body. You have a beautiful body. I want to feel you, hold you, and kiss you."

Jane's mouth hung open.

"Sorry," Maura whispered. "I kind of dragged you into the shower with me earlier and got you naked against your will and… I know you are not used to the thought and I had time to think about this…"

"You have dirty thoughts." Then, Jane couldn't hold back a laugh. "You, Dr. Maura Isles, have dirty thoughts. That's priceless."

Maura's smile faded away. "Jane?" she asked, her voice squeaky, her tone slightly hurt.

"I… I…" Jane was still laughing, trying to catch her breath.

Maura grabbed her towel and wanted to jump out of the bed.

"Maura wait" Jane said, grabbed her hand before she could leave. "I am not laughing about your kiss, I just laugh about… I never imagined you as somebody having sexual fantasies…"

"I'm a normal woman. It's human."

Jane pulled her down, back to bed. "You are not normal, and that's what I like so much about you. I just didn't expect this."

Maura turned around, couldn't face her. Slowly, Jane slipped her arm around her waist. "I didn't mean to hurt you" she murmured, her mouth close to Maura's ear. "I didn't expect you to get me naked, or that you would give me a back rub, or… geez, a kiss." She found Maura's hand and linked their fingers together. "You're right, I'm not used to this… people breaking into my personal space… you know? Korsak keeps saying I'm a lonely wolf."

Maura didn't move. "It's fine. We will just… ignore it… and move on."

Jane thought about it. Her thumb was running over Maura's fingers. "No."

"No?" Now Maura was surprised.

"We can't ignore this." Softly, almost shyly, she placed a kiss on Maura's bare shoulder. "I liked when you touched my back, and my shoulders… and my lips. I'm just not used to it."

Maura turned around in Jane's arms. "Fine, then I will keep doing that until you get used to it and stop being scared." She slung her arm around Jane's neck and kissed her again. The kisses were soft, almost innocent.

Finally, Maura felt Jane's arm pulling her closer. Jane allowed herself to let go, to open herself to Maura. Maura broke the kiss and looked at her.

Jane slowly touched Maura's chin. "I had no idea," she whispered. "I always thought that, you know, we are friends and all that. I didn't realize how much I need you. Deep down in my heart I might have known. We are practically drawn together most of the week, we even spend the nights together. I haven't been interested in anybody else for awhile…" She let her forehead meet Maura's. "I… god, Maura. I don't know what to say."

"Then don't say anything. You don't need to."

"Shouldn't we been talking about this?"

"I think," Maura softly said, "you either feel something or you don't." She searched Jane's hazel eyes. "And I think you do," she quietly added.

"I think I may…" Jane whispered. "But to make sure, you should continue getting me used to this."

Now, Maura laughed and the knot in her stomach disappeared. She snuggled into the hug and nuzzled her head to Jane's shoulder. Jane closed her eyes and enjoyed the closeness. Slowly, they drifted into sleep.

A sound woke Maura. It was dark; only some moonlight fell into the room. The bed next to her was empty. Then, the door quietly swung open and Jane snuck back into the room. When she saw Maura shifting, she smiled. "I had to let Joe out; she needed to visit her favourite tree." Jane sat down, dressed only in a gown.

"You went out like this in the middle of the night?"

"I just stood in the door frame." She laid down and slipped out of the gown. "Brr, it's still very cold." She stuck her feet over to Maura's side.

The blonde yelped. "Hey, you are freezing!"

"You need to warm me up again I think. Maybe I need another back rub?"

"Massage… it was a massage."

Jane stuck out her tongue. Maura laughed and tickled Jane. They giggled while starting a tickle war. Finally, Jane grabbed Maura's hands and captured them. She looked at Maura, then she pulled her close until their bodies met.

"You are cold," Maura whispered but hugged her.

Jane nodded. "Sorry."

Maura rubbed big circles over her back. "Are we okay?"

"If we weren't, I would be on the couch already." She kissed Maura's shoulder. "I woke up and you were in my arms and it was just right. It's like most of the times when I wake up and we have sleepovers – besides we're not dressed."

"Oh, you are naked. I didn't notice."

Jane laughed. "I just love when you make jokes."

Maura smirked. "I try. Your Dad thinks I'm creepy because I am the way I am so I try to improve."

"Probably, but he thinks the same about me and still loves me." Jane smiled. "I like you exactly how you are. You are great. Don't change that."

And when she slowly bent over, a million butterflies danced through Maura's stomach. She closed her eyes and felt Jane brushing her lips over hers. She softly stroked along Jane's cheek and drew her closer. Jane felt Maura's delicious body pressing into hers; felt her soft skin. Slowly, she ran her hand along Maura's side. Maura kept their lips together and let Jane discover her body.

Jane's fingers trailed over Maura's body, over her stomach and hips. The fingertips brushed Maura lightly and made her close her eyes. When her lips opened a bit, Jane gave her a kiss. Maura flung her arms around her neck to hold her close, grabbing the dark curls. She softly bit into Jane's bottom lip and licked over the mark. Jane moaned in reply.

Maura softly pressed her into the pillows. "Let me touch you" she whispered. "Please. I will stop if you don't like it."

Jane held her gaze, and then nodded. Maura pressed a kiss on Jane's lips. Then, as she let her hand discover Jane's body, she kept looking at her. Jane closed her eyes, her lips opened. Maura kissed her again, then let her lips follow her hands.

She took her time, slowly discovering every part of the brunette's body. She made sure not to rush anything and looked up from time to time. Jane's eyes were closed, her body was trembling under Maura's touch.

"Jane," Maura murmured. "Do you like it?"

"Don't… stop"

Maura didn't need to hear more. She kissed Jane and left her breathless. Her hand worked its way down her body again, and found her wet and waiting. While she left a trail of kisses over her upper body, she let her index finger run over Jane's wetness. Jane arched up. Slowly, Maura dipped her finger into her, and started drawing circles with her thumb. Jane's breathing got heavier.

Maura looked up, watching Jane while she touched her. She felt her clinching around her. Hungrily, Jane kissed her and pulled Maura closer to her. Maura kept their mouths connected, and kept her thumb drawing circles around Jane's sensitive spot. Then, Jane cried out and arched up as her orgasm hit her.

Maura laid down and pulled her into her arms. Jane didn't say a word, her chest raised and fell quickly.

"Mau", she finally whispered.

Maura smiled, satisfied.

After a while Jane got up. "Don't move." She came back with a plate of biscotti and milk. Jane snuggled next to Maura and offered her the plate.

Maura took one of the baked pieces.

"Biscotti," Jane explained. "My mother made them."

Maura tasted and closed her eyes. "Damn, that's as good as sex."

Jane giggled and put the plate away. "I don't think so. Those are great, but you are amazing. Let me see if I can pay you back."

And while Maura still licked the sweet of the candy from her lips, Jane pressed her into the mattress to proof her point.

End.


End file.
